A Finial GoodBye
by urlildevil105
Summary: Rewritten Someone must say goodbye to her class, read and review


"Looking back now I can see my life hasn't been all that terrible. Sure I've seen more death, pain and let downs then one kid should, but it hasn't been so awful. In a few hours I'm going to be leaving the safest place I know, the safest place in the wizzarding world for that matter. I'm not afraid I've see the worst, and I've become stronger for it." (The speaker pauses for a second and then continues.)  
  
"When I was small I watched my own mother, my best friend, die from a muggle disease. It invaded her body and wasted her away, now it can be cured in a few weeks. A year later my father remarried a woman, whom I not only resented but despised. Why should she be alive and be able to be with my father? In the eyes of a young girl it wasn't fair."  
  
"I've always been daddy's little girl. He sheltered me from the world and the media. All with the best intentions, then I had to come to Hogwarts. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I had hardly left my house or my stepmother's parent's home. I didn't know any one my age or had any friends. Well except for my million red hared cousins. My family was my world and it was safe."  
  
"Hogwarts had its ups and downs for me. Everyone knew my past, teachers and students alike. How could they not? Both my parents are legends at this school and all over the wizarding world. Even my stepmother is famous here, she opened the Chamber of Secrets her first year. I've often thought that the world knows more about my past then I do. I can tell you one thing if one of your teachers assigns a book about you families past and the entire class can answer questions that no one should be able about it your famous." (The speaker pauses until the laugher quiets and then continues.)  
  
"Even though everyone knew me I was still teased constantly, I had very few friends, not because I was strange but because I've always been rather shy and not used to so many people around me. I also excelled in both school and Quidditch. I was blessed with my mother's intellect and cool head, my father's bravery, disregard for rules, and his Quidditch skill. I think that annoyed people, teachers and students. I was too much like two students from long ago."  
  
"That's the past now and it's time to look to the future. It's going to be difficult to imagine not coming back to Hogwarts in the fall. There won't be any more double potions classes with our faithful teacher Servus Snape or a class with the Slytherines, not that their all that terrible. No more afternoon Quidditch games or early morning practices. This is last time we will fight for the house cup and the teacher's won't be taking any more house points from us. No friendly ghosts or tea time with Hagraid. Our weekends spent in Hogsmead will become a distant memory."(The speaker stops for a moment to control her emotions.)  
  
"I have one thing to ask of my fellow students. Please close your eyes now and try and remember something from each one of our years together. It doesn't matter what as long as it holds some meaning to you personally. Now hold on to those memories for as long as you can." (The speaker stops for several minutes as the students do as she asked.)  
  
"My time is nearly up and I would just like to thank a few people for all they've done. Teachers with out you by our sides pushes us a little father we wouldn't be the great people we are today. You wouldn't except that something was our best effort if you knew we could do better. You were around for late nights and trying class periods, you were there through it all. I know I speak for everyone when I say thank you for it all."  
  
"I also must thank our parents. If it weren't for you none of us would be here today. You always support us no matter what happens and you always try to show us the best you can. Now its time for you to let us go out on our own, don't be sad but be happy for the great people you've help create."  
  
"Before I end this speech I want to thank my classmates for the last seven years of my life, you all mean the world to me. Thank you all." (The speaker stepped back from the podium and began to return to her seat.)  
  
The entire hall erupted in cheers and clapping for the girl. She had shown them all how strong she really is. She got up on that stage and told them all how she really felt, most of them couldn't even fathom doing something like that. If you'd asked any one of them they could have sworn they saw a heavenly glow around her. The few that knew her exceptionally well believed it was her mother standing next to her. Everyone was in awe no one every excepted Caitlin Lillian Potter to say such powerful words. But then today was the start of a whole new life for everyone.  
  
Finis  
  
Please read and Review. I'd really appreciate feedback. (This is a rewrite of the original version. I hope you like it.) 


End file.
